Apprendre le partage
by Darkie59
Summary: Nino et Tacch ont un point commun: Ohno Satoshi mais ce n'est pas toujours facile d'accepter de partager une personne que l'on apprécie. Nino/ Tacch
1. Intro

Me voilà de retour après deux mois de vacance en compagnie de Ruumi et de Domi. Pouvoir partager avec elles mon amour de Tokyo et de ses environs a été incroyable!

Voici l'intro d'une nouvelle fic et oh my Jun c'est difficile de se remettre à l'écriture! Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

Mon premier ami depuis mon arrivée dans l'agence c'est lui. Son côté innocent, totalement à côté de la plaque, voyageant dans un monde lointain bien différent du nôtre m'a intrigué puis attiré. Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'il dit, je ne sais pas toujours à quoi il pense mais ce n'est pas le plus important. La chose primordiale pour moi c'est qu'il soit là, à mes côtés, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. C'est à ça que l'on reconnaît un vrai ami après tout.

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce que ma présence lui apporte. Nos loisirs sont opposés alors on ne peut même pas partager des discussions sur ces sujets. Je n'ai aucune culture en matière d'art, me contentant de savoir lui reconnaître un certain talent dans le domaine. Il paraît qu'il est même extrêmement doué pour la sculpture et le dessin... Je n'en rien. Moi je fonctionne à l'instinct. Je trouve que c'est joli alors c'est bien assez..

Lui il ne sait même pas comment enchaîner les sauts dans Mario sans mourir ou comment mettre la main sur l'épée dans Zelda. Il me regarde jouer et ça me suffit. Il est sur mon canapé, on boit une ou deux bières. On parle peu mais on en a pas besoin pour être bien. Il est mon meilleur ami à la vie à la mort.

Quand j'ai une peine de cœur je peux frapper à sa porte à n'importe quelle heure. Il a toujours un futon prêt pour moi dans sa chambre. Il me console sans jamais se moquer de mes larmes. Il me prend parfois dans ses bras quand j'ai envie de mourir de douleur, de haine et de honte. Pas besoin de mots puisqu'il est là.

Quand il se sent perdu, qu'il ne sait plus pourquoi il fait ce métier, quand il voudrait partir pour vivre une vie de bohème il sait que ma porte lui est ouverte. Il vient, il installe lui même son futon dans ma chambre et il m'observe pendant que je joue pendant des nuits entières. Pas besoin de mots puisque je suis là.

La personne que j'aime peut bien me quitter tant qu'il reste à mes côtés.

Je ne sais pas si notre relation est normale. Je ne sais pas si les autres vivent ce genre de chose mais je suis certain que toujours nous serons deux, lui et moi, Ohno et Nino, défiant le temps et ce monde triste. Toujours à deux, amis fidèles et amitié indestructible.

_Il est une personne importante à mes yeux. Je le respecte en tant que sempai mais également en tant qu'individu. Il est un modèle tout en étant un égal. Il n'est pas du genre à me traiter en inférieur alors qu'il est plus âgé et surtout beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi dans notre travail._

_ Il est un leader incroyable, capable de canaliser les personnalités fortes de ses partenaires. Il peut apaiser les tensions simplement en écoutant ses amis. Il donne très peu son point de vue mais quand il le fait tout le monde s'arrête pour prêter attention à ses paroles._

_ Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'intelligence dans son cas. Il n'est pas coupable de lire les kanjis et mon prénom dans sa bouche est devenu Chuu... Mais sérieusement j'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça. Il est le seul autorisé à utiliser ce surnom._

_ Non, il n'est pas intelligent mais son intuition, son habilité sont supérieures à la moyenne. Il réussit tout ce qu'il fait sans même chercher à s'appliquer réellement dans ses gestes. C'est un génie et c'est mon ami._

_ Est ce qu'il me voit comme tel ? Est ce que pour lui j'ai cette place particulière dans son cœur ? Il me considère peut être comme un gamin collant et insistant. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne répond jamais à mes messages. J'ai beau tenter de lui proposer des sorties il garde le silence. On se voit régulièrement mais jamais quand je le propose. Parfois l'un des kanja me prévient que Ohno désire boire un verre ou manger en ma compagnie, c'est tout. Ce mec est un mystère._

_ Quand on se voit on se contente de boire ou de manger en silence ou en échangeant un minimum de mots. Il dégage dans ces moments là une aura mystérieuse, une sorte de barrière infranchissable entre lui et ses compagnons. Il est avec moi mais en même temps il est seul. Son monde semble se réduire à son assiette ou son verre et il savoure ce qu'il fait. On se retrouve sur ce sujet : il aime autant manger que moi._

_ Ohno est mon ami et je suis fier de pouvoir le dire à la Terre entière : Satoshi et Tadayoshi sont amis !_

**J'ai deux vrais amis. Des personnes dont le silence me plaît autant que les paroles. Nous sommes différents mais c'est cette différence qui nous unit. On ne cherche pas à convaincre l'autre qu'il a tort ou qu'il devrait aimer la même chose que nous.**

** Je n'ai jamais avoué à Nino et à Tacch à quel point ils m'étaient indispensables. Peut être que je le ferai un jour, peut être pas. Même moi je n'en sais rien. Je déteste exposer mes sentiments plus que nécessaire. Après tout vu que l'on passe du temps ensemble cela prouve bien que je les adore.**

** Nino est mon partenaire fidèle. On peut se retrouver n'importe quand, n'importe où juste pour être ensemble. Il joue et je fixe l'écran sans le voir. Ça me permet de m'évader et lui il doit penser que je m'intéresse à son jeu. Quand l'un de nous a un soucis l'affronter ensemble est bien plus facile surtout qu'il ne me pose pas de questions stupides.**

** Tacch partage au moins une chose avec moi : l'amour du silence. Il peut passer une journée sans parler, juste en jouant de la batterie ou en lisant un livre. On est côte à côte et c'est tout. Je dois avouer quand même que j'adore l'embêter à ma manière. Je ne répond pas à ses messages. J'attends de voir le nombre de ses mails s'accumuler pour enfin me bouger. C'est drôle de l'imaginer en panique derrière son écran attendant désespérément une réponse.**

** Bref mon monde pourrait être parfait... Pourrait parce qu'il y a un soucis là-dedans : Nino et Tacch. Ils donnent le sentiment de se détester plus ou moins ouvertement. Nino refuse de toute manière que l'on passe une soirée à trois. Il ne supporte pas de devoir me « partager ». Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit.**

** Chuu agit de façon plus subtile. Il évite de croiser son regard ou de devoir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils se font une guerre froide et j'assiste amusé à ce spectacle parce que, au fond, je suis certain que ces deux là ils s'aiment plus qu'ils ne le devraient.**

** J'ai déjà surpris les regards en coin que je jette parfois Nino quand Tacchon se penche. J'ai déjà vu Chuu rougir quand son aîné lui avait accidentellement touché le bras. J'aimerai qu'ils s'en rendent compte pour ****pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour intervenir. Peut être qu'un jour ils comprendront par eux-même qu'ils sont bien loin de se haïr au contraire ! En attendant ce jour moi je profite de mes amis : Nino mon ami de toujours, celui qui me connaît mieux que personne et Chuu mon petit frère m'apportant du réconfort dans nos moments de solitude partagées.**

** Un jour ils comprendront qu'ils s'aiment et mon monde sera parfait.**


	2. Ninomiya-san

Et voilà la suite. Je tenterai de publier le reste la semaine prochaine!

J'espère que cela va vous plaire et à bientôt!

* * *

Je le déteste ! Il est trop grand, trop endormi, trop lui-même. Il est indolent et ne s'intéresse à rien sauf à sa batterie. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il passe du temps avec Satoshi ? Ma vie serait parfaite si ils ne se voyaient jamais.

Avant je me moquais totalement de lui. Je ne le voyais pas, il ne polluait pas mon esprit par ses sourires stupides. Avant je profitais du temps libre que j'avais pour traîner avec Ohno. On vivait à deux, différents des autres et j'étais heureux.

Un jour il me présenta Tadayoshi comme étant l'un de ses amis. Mon sentiment à ce moment là ? De la colère et l'impression d'être trahi. Plus j'observais ce mec et moins je comprenais pourquoi Riida l'appréciait. Il ne sert à rien. Il se contente d'être là et de nous gêner.

Au début j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver quelque chose de positif chez lui mais plus je cherchais moins je trouvais. On peut me dire qu'il a du talent, pour moi ça se limite à taper sur des caisses.

Le coup fatal me fut porté il y a deux ans quand cette échalote fut choisie pour paraître dans le anan spécial. Sho j'ai compris, Jun et Jin aussi ! Yamapi... je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire... Mais Tacchon ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi !

Le jour de la sortie de ce torchon je me suis précipité pour voir cette horreur. Je l'ai acheté pour lui éviter la honte. Ça fait une fille de moins qui verra ce spectacle affligeant. Encore maintenant je le regarde régulièrement pour me rappeler à quel point il est laid. C'est quoi ces fesses rondes et ces jambes musclées ? Comment est ce que cela pourrait intéresser les gens ? Le but de ces pages est de fantasmer non ? Qui va fantasmer sur son torses légèrement musclé et sa chute de reins ? C'est stupide ! Alors d'accord il est capable de jouer au prostitué dans un magazine mais réussir à faire bander les lecteurs non ! Oui il m'est arrivé d'avoir une réaction devant ces pages mais juste parce que j'étais fatigué et en manque de sexe !

Et puis ce mec est un manipulateur ! Je sais qu'il fait exprès de mettre un jean trop prés du corps quand on se voit. Il choisit ses tenues pour tenter de séduire tout le monde ! Mais ça ne marche pas sur moi ! Oh non ! Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me laisser tenter par un cul bien moulé dans un pantalon ! Avec ça je suis certain qu'il porte des boxers parfaitement ajustés juste pour affiner encore davantage sa silhouette ! Depuis peu j'ai bien remarqué qu'il s'était mis à la musculation ! Il fait ça pour attirer les regards et je n'aime pas ça ! Je déteste le mater quand il se penche ou quand son t-shirt dévoile un morceau de sa peau ! Je déteste quand il sourit à Ohno et qu'il lui montre une nouvelle composition ! Je déteste quand il joue de la batterie et que les muscles de son torse et de ses bras se tendant sous l'effort, quand la sueur recouvre son épiderme et qu'elle glisse le long de son fin visage. Il n'a rien pour lui ! Il ne devrait pas être à l'agence puisqu'il ne répond absolument pas aux critères pour être un Johnny's ! Il devrait partir et se reconvertir dans le porno ! Je suis certain que ça correspondrait plus à son profil d'allumeur !

J'en ai marre de lui et marre de Ohno qui sourit depuis une demie-heure ! Pourquoi a t'il fait ça alors que jusqu'à présent il respectait ma décision de ne pas rencontrer cet abruti ? Pourquoi ce soir on se retrouve à la même table ? Je ne compte pas lui adresser la parole ni lever la tête de mon verre. Riida me le payera de toute façon. Il est là entre nous affichant un air moqueur que je ne lui connais pas. Tadayoshi a une mauvaise influence sur lui ! Tout ça doit cesser et vite.

L'autre là ne parle pas non plus et semble observer avec attention ses mains. Qu'est ce qu'elles ont de si bien ses mais pour qu'il les regarde ainsi ? Elles sont fines, sans doute calleuses à cause de la pratique intensive de la musique. Je me demande si c'est agréable au toucher d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas appris qu'on devait du respect envers ses sempais ? Il ne peut pas ouvrir la bouche juste pour dire bonsoir ?

Satoshi vide son verre et se lève pour se diriger au toilette. On est juste à deux et son silence m'agace de plus en plus.

« Eh toi ! Tu ne sais même pas dire bonsoir à tes aînés ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es soi-disant l'ami de mon Riida que tu peux tout te permettre ! »

Voilà je l'ai dit. Ohno est à moi !

- Je... Bonsoir Ninomiya.

- On a pas élevé les cochons ensemble alors recommence !

Il semble s'enfoncer davantage dans son siège avant de répondre. Il fait plus petit comme ça. Il ressemble à un enfant pris en faute.

- Bonsoir Ninomiya-san.

- Ouais c'est déjà mieux.

Pour me donner constance je vide mon verre d'un trait et le claque sur la table le faisant sursauter. Une vraie petite nature ce mec ! Encore un peu et il se mettrait à trembler... C'est amusant de voir qu'il me craint comme ça alors autant en profiter.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Satoshi m'a invité.

- Pour toi c'est Ohno-san.

- … C'est mon ami aussi alors je vais continuer de l'appeler Satoshi même si cela ne plaît pas à Ninomiya-san.

C'est qu'il répond en plus le mioche !

- Dans ton groupe peut être qu'on ne fait pas attention aux bonnes manières mais là tu n'es pas avec eux ! Même si Riida te considérait comme un ami tu dois le respecter !

- Mais...

- Tu es là avec tes airs de gamin alors qu'en réalité tu es juste un allumeur ! Tu reste avec Riida pour quelle raison ? Tu veux le mettre dans lit ? C'est pour ça que tu as joué à la pute dans le anan ?

Je me serai attendu à tout de sa part mais certainement pas à voir des larmes apparaître aux coins de ses yeux puis couler sur ses joues. Je sais que j'ai la réputation (méritée) d'être une langue de vipère mais je suis sans doute allé trop loin cette fois. M'excuser n'a jamais été mon fort, je ne sais pas comment faire.

Je me suis levé honteusement pour m'asseoir à la place déserte de Riida puis doucement j'ai placé ma main sur la sienne. Juste pour lui faire comprendre que je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas si il a compris mon geste mais il a glissé ses doigts entre les miens en continuant de fixer la table. J'ai trouvé son attitude adorable, un peu enfantine mais franchement mignonne. Il ne lâche plus ma main, la serrant même davantage au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent. Ça fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

Finalement sa main est douce contrairement à ce que je pensais. Douce et fraîche. Il a de la poigne mais pas cette force brutale qui pourrait correspondre à celle d'un batteur.

Il tremble légèrement alors pour le rassurer je me colle un peu à lui. Nos cuisses se touchent et malgré moi je sens ma température corporelle augmenter. Sans doute que cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas touché une autre personne. Il relève la tête et la bascule sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Ce contact me plaît. Je veux en profiter alors je le laisse faire. Je sens ses cheveux dans mon cou. Ils sont soyeux et sentent bons. Je ferme les yeux et oublie où nous sommes. Il n'y a que nous à cet instant et je me surprend à adorer ça.

Mon cœur bat vite, son souffle balaie ma peau. Je sens mon pouls battre dans mes veines et j'ai cette envie soudaine de le prendre dans mes bras. Sans réfléchir je le fais et il se blottit contre moi. Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Tacchon ne me plaît pas ! Au contraire même... enfin je pense.


	3. On a oublié quelque chose

Et voilà la fin de cette mini fic! J'espère que ça vous aura plu!

Merci pour vos commentaires!

Pour souvenir: italique = Tacch

gras= Ohno!

* * *

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes quand il m'a insulté ainsi. Je devrai pourtant savoir depuis le temps qu'il me déteste. Comment peut il imaginer que je veuille ne serait ce qu'un instant coucher avec Satoshi ? J'ai déjà du mal à accepter d'être tombé amoureux d'un mec comme lui ! Malheureusement on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments._

_ Je ne suis pas une prostituée. Quand on m'a annoncé que j'avais été désigné pour paraître dans les pages du anan je n'étais pas heureux de le faire. J'étais totalement paniqué à l'idée de montrer mon corps. Je me suis mis au sport pour tenter de limiter les dégâts mais peu importe mes efforts, je reste banal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'a choisi. Au final le résultat ne m'a pas plu... Même pire que ça._

_ Pendant toute la séance j'ai essayé d'oublier où j'étais et ce que je faisais. Je me suis concentré sur les directives du photographe et une fois les clichés terminés j'ai juste oublié toute cette histoire. J'aurai aimé que Ninomiya en fasse de même mais à l'évidence il a surtout trouvé ça horrible._

_ J'ai tenter de parler à Satoshi de mes sentiments pour son ami. Je me disais que lui au moins ne me jugerait pas. Dans mes rêves les plus fous il m'aurait même aidé. Seulement je n'ai jamais réussi à lui avouer. Le dire à quelqu'un c'était reconnaître moi-même la teneur de mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas prêt à accepter l'évidence : je suis homosexuel._

_ J'ai beau renier cette attraction que je ressens pour mon aîné elle existe vraiment et grandit au fil du temps. Plus mon amour grandissait plus lui semblait me détester. Il a refusé jusqu'à présent de faire une soirée en commun alors quand je l'ai vu arriver ce soir j'étais vraiment heureux. En réalité il ne savait pas que je serai là... sinon il ne serait pas venu bien évidement. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il me reproche... Maintenant je le sais : je suis une pute pour lui._

_ Il vient de se lever. Il va sans doute s'en aller, me laissant seul puisque c'est sans doute ce que je mérite. Il ne m'adressait déjà pas la parole mais maintenant ça sera pire. Peut être qu'il va dire à tout le monde que je suis le pire des Johnny's. Cette simple hypothèse me fait pleurer davantage. Je suis ridicule avec mon attitude de fillette._

_ Une main se pose sur la mienne et sans réfléchir je l'agrippe. Ohno a dû revenir finalement. Sa main est douce, réconfortante... trop pour correspondre à celle de Satoshi. Je relève lentement les yeux et je ne parviens plus à respirer. Là, tout de suite, je touche Ninomiya._

_ Il paraît mal à l'aise mais je refuse qu'il s'en aille alors je resserre mon emprise. J'ai envie de lui hurler de rester avec moi même cinq minutes de plus. Être aussi proche de lui me fait trembler. J'aimerai arrêter ça mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai rêvé pendant si longtemps d'avoir un simple contact avec lui. Là ça va bien plus loin que mes espérances._

_ Sa cuisse se presse contre la mienne. C'est juste innocent de sa part mais ça me rend fou. Mon cœur va s'arrêter dans les secondes qui viennent. J'ai chaud._

_ J'arrête de réfléchir. Je sais que plus jamais cela ne se reproduira alors je laisse ma tête tomber sur son épaule. Il va sûrement me repousser violemment et je me prépare mentalement à ça. Être rejeté n'est jamais facile._

_ Je le sens bouger. Il va m'envoyer son poing en pleine figure je le sens. Je ferme encore plus fort mes yeux pour ne pas voir sa main approcher mais rien... Rien sauf ses bras se refermant sur moi et m'amenant encore plus près de lui. Je ne résiste pas et fais de même. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme ça avec moi soudainement ?_

_ Peut être qu'il veut me faire souffrir ensuite ? Il me donne ce que je veux pour mieux le reprendre ensuite ? Il en est capable ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas un ange et qu'il aime se montrer méchant de temps en temps._

_ Il joue avec moi c'est certain et je ne veux pas alors, sans réfléchir parce que ça ne sert à rien, je me redresse brusquement et je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au moins il aura une raison valable de me détester maintenant !_

_ Ses lèvres sont douces, peut être qu'il en prend soin pour qu'elles soient ainsi. Il ne me repousse pas... Je tente d'aller plus loin en mordillant cette chair tendre qui me fait envie depuis si longtemps. Je sens soudainement la pointe de sa langue glisser vers la commissure de ma bouche et je me laisse aller. Son baiser est fébrile, possessif et je me laisse soumettre dans un soupir._

_ Qu'est ce qui prend exactement ? Pourquoi il ne réagit pas en hurlant et en me traitant de sale traîné ?_

_ Peut que je n'aurai pas dû penser à ça car il vient de m'écarter et il n'ose même pas me regarder. Voilà, ça sera encore pire maintenant parce que pendant un instant j'ai eu de l'espoir. J'ai cru que mes sentiments étaient partagés... qu'on pourrait même commencer une nouvelle histoire et oublier les rancœurs passées. Les mecs du groupe ont raison, je resterai éternellement un gros bébé qui aime se bercer d'illusions._

_ Il vient de quitter son siège. Il va partir comme ça et me laisser tel un abruti que je suis devant mon verre de gin à moitié vide. Bien entendu j'essayerai de ne pas chialer comme une fille mais je sais que ça sera impossible. Je sens déjà mes larmes au coin de mes yeux._

_ « Ninomiya. »_

_ Je déteste le son de la voix qui me parvient. Elle tremble, semble brisée et trop aiguë. On dirait une adolescente qui sait qu'elle va se faire larguer dans les secondes qui suivent. Et encore, dans mon cas pour être largué il faudrait qu'on soit sortie ensemble. Je vais me faire jeter tout simplement. Ça y est il va parler et je ne veux pas entendre les paroles cinglantes qu'il va me lancer, ces paroles si caractéristiques de Ninomiya._

_ « Viens. »_

_ Pardon ? J'ose lever les yeux de mon verre et je le vois, dos à moi, une main tendue vers ce qu'il suppose être ma place. J'hésite... est ce à moi qu'il s'adresse ? Enfin on est juste deux sauf si il lance cette invitation à la plante posée à côté de nous._

_ « Tu te grouilles maintenant ? Je ne vais pas rester comme ça pendant des heures ! »_

_ Mon cœur rate un battement (oui j'ai le comportement d'une gamine en sa présence), je récupère ma veste et me saisit se sa main. On quitte le bar et j'ai la vague impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Bah peu importe ! Rien n'est plus important que cette main qui tient la mienne._

_ On se dirige vers sa voiture et je prend place côté passager. Je ne peux pas retenir un sourire en voyant sa nintendo 3DS traînant sur le tableau de bord. On ne le changera jamais. Otaku un jour, otaku toujours. Ça pourrait être sa devise._

_ Je me demande où il nous emmène. Bien entendu une partie de moi pense qu'on ira dans un autre bar pour discuter un peu mais l'autre, celle qui me souffle toujours des idées moins « pures », espère qu'on se dirige vers un hôtel ou chez lui._

_ On a pris la voie express puis il met son clignotant et on s'engage vers l'arrondissement de Meguro. Question hôtel c'est un peu mort... A part un quartier résidentiel il n'y a rien de spécial. Il tourne à droite et nous voilà devant une maison entourée de grilles avec caméras de surveillance. La voiture passe le portail et on s'arrête... Alors chez lui c'est comme ça ? On ne doit pas plaindre les membres de Arashi si ils peuvent se payer un logement pareil à Tokyo._

_ J'entre après lui dans un long vestibule éclairé par des lumières tamisées. Je retire mes chaussures et pose ma veste sur le meuble à ma gauche. Il ne m'attend pas pour monter un escalier en bois qui se met à grincer quand il pose le pied sur la troisième marche. Il s'immobilise puis se tourne vers moi._

_ « Tu viens ou pas ? » _

_ A son avis ? Je ne vais pas me dégonfler à quelques marches de l'extase ! Je me dépêche de le rejoindre et à l'étage il ouvre la première porte. La pièce est sombre. Je ne vois rien mais je sens sa présence à mes côtés. La porte se referme derrière moi puis on me pousse en avant. Je vais m'éclater au sol et ensuite il se moquera en disant que jamais il ne voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi ! Au lieu de percuter le sol je m'effondre sur un matelas moelleux à souhait. J'ai à peine le temps de me mettre sur le dose et de m'installer un peu plus confortablement que déjà il s'empare de mon cou. Il l'embrasse, le mord et je gémis comme un mec en chaleur. Bon après je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air depuis au moins un an alors merde ! Mon corps réagit au quart de tour au moindre frôlement._

_ Ses mains passent sous mon T-shirt, ses doigts torturent mes tétons et ma respiration se fait saccader, cherchant à me souvenir comment on doit faire pour respirer. Mon haut disparaît tout comme le sien puis c'est le tour de mon pantalon et de mon boxer._

_ Son souffle court sur mon érection. On peut dire qu'il ne perd pas de temps. Il s'empare de mon membre et je hurle plus que je ne gémis sous ses caresses buccales. Il est doué avec sa langue ce démon. Il sait aussi bien s'en servir pour vous insulter que pour vous faire monter au septième ciel. Quelques minutes après, mes doigts se crispent sur les draps et je me répand brutalement._

_ Il recouvre mon torse et mes épaules de baisers pendant que je lui retire son boxer et ne pouvant plus patienter, je lui susurre à l'oreille « Prends moi tout de suite ! »_

_ Il n'hésite même pas quand il soulève mes hanches puis s'introduit totalement en moi d'un geste ample. Purée que c'est bon. Ça me fait mal mais rien à faire. Il bouge entre mes cuisses, je sens son sexe se frayer un chemin dans mon corps, je sens son membre tenu à l'extrême prendre possession de mon intimité et je ne laisserai ma place à personne._

_ Il se retire et me pénètre à nouveau avec force. Je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis et je parviens à entendre ses cris au milieu des miens. Il m'étreint violemment, je lui mord l'épaule alors que son rythme s'accélère davantage. Je brûle, rien ne calme mon désir de le vouloir encore plus profondément en moi et soudain, une décharge de plaisir me secoue._

_ Je cède à ce plaisir et je jouis à nouveau entre nous. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant, redoublant la force de ses coups de bassin et dans un dernier râle il se déverse en moi._

_ Ninomiya Kazunari m'a fait l'amour comme jamais. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de lui, pas si à chaque fois il s'y prend aussi bien._

_ Il s'allonge à ma droite, m'attire à lui d'un geste sûr puis s'endort sans ajouter un mot de plus._

_ Je suis bien, je me sens apaisé et avant de le rejoindre dans son sommeil une pensée m'effleure à nouveau l'esprit, je suis certain qu'on a oublié quelque chose._

**J'ai bien attendu quinze minutes avant de revenir des toilettes. Je voulais laisser un peu de temps à ces deux idiots pour parler. Si ils pouvaient au moins arrêter de se faire la gueule. Je ne demande rien de plus pour l'instant.**

** Quand je suis revenu leurs sièges étaient vides. Ils étaient où ces deux là ? En arrivant devant ma bière, éventée vu le temps d'attente, le barman s'est approché.**

** « Il faudra payer pour les autres là ! Ils se sont barrés sans régler je vous signale! »**

** … Encore mieux ! **


End file.
